


Paradise Lost

by dandaniesarchive



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-18 21:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14860823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandaniesarchive/pseuds/dandaniesarchive
Summary: Kyungsoo is with seven other princes in one island to save another prince. Love, friendship, and betrayal await. All for the survival of their realms.ps. (sci-fi, use of exo's superpowers)





	1. Part I The Princes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. It's my first time uploading a fic here. I decided to make this a series instead. Special thanks to Mika (valentineboys) for beta reading.
> 
> twitter & curiouscat: yakseoks

**The Nine Realms**

**Realm of Strength**  
People: Fronts  
Gift: Enormous strength in their body  
  
**Realm of Heal**  
People: Hands  
Gift: Healing

 **Realm of Teleportation**  
People: Portals  
Gift: Teleportation

 **Realm of Water**  
People: Aquas  
Gift: Control water

 **Realm of Fire**  
People: Flames  
Gift: Control Fire

 **Realm of Air**  
People: Winds  
Gift: Control air/wind

 **Realm of Lightning**  
People: Storms  
Gift: Produce lightning

 **Realm of Frost**  
People: The Ices  
Gift: Produce ice crystals

 

 **Part I** The Princes

Chapter I

 

I reach for my mouth, feeling the warmth in my breath pass through the spaces between my fingers. I try to cover that I am, as a matter of fact, yawning. For the third time now. I guess by this time the teacher already knows. But maybe it’s fine. Just so he will get a hint that I am bored with his lecture. If he was our Biology teacher two years ago, the odds of getting the realm’s most painful pinch is big. But he isn’t. When his eyes landed on me, he just turned back and wrote something on the white board. Like nothing happened. Right, I forgot. Most of the teachers of this realm already stopped caring whether their students listen or not. They have given up, I think. And he is one of them.

I left my watch at home trying to make it up on time for school because I overslept. Thanks to my adventurous imagination last night I didn’t even realize it was past midnight. I lean over, trying to get a good look of the wall clock in front of me. Long hand stuck in twelve and short in nine. Still not working. It has been like that since the semester started. However, judging by my constant yawns and dozing off, it is probably past two in the afternoon. It’s usually the time I am mostly sleepy. History class. Boring.

As I reach for my hair, I feel its strands no longer on the same side I styled in front of the mirror this morning. It’s probably a mess right now. My legs are too numb too I don’t feel anything when I try to move my toes. To top it all, this steel chair is making me the most uncomfortable I’ve ever been. I have my reason when I initially wanted to suggest that the steel chairs shall be replaced by something gentler. Cushion chairs perhaps. Wooden chairs if too much. But of course it just has to be steel. I understand that everything needs to look firm and strong because that is the trademark of our Gift. But I was fully convinced steel chairs will compromise our comfort. It’s a classroom and in case they forgot, we are students. We are here to learn for eight hours maximum and we will be sitting in these chairs for most of that. It is a pain in the ass for people to think this was a great idea.

Despite these sentiments, I never actually complained. I was playing it safe. Afraid of what people will speak of me. Silly. I know. But when you’re the child of the king and the queen, it is somewhat understandable for that to be on my list of greatest concerns. And they said “Kyungsoo, being a prince is a blessing.”

I try to convince myself that it was nothing like obsession. But as I grow up it seems to be exactly as I think of. My realm is obsessed with the idea that we are strong. Realm of Strength. One of the nine realms of what we call Prowess. We are commonly addressed as the Fronts. We are the strongest. The combatants. The frontlines. We lead. The others follow. Something I aspire to be but to date I am still not.

I scan the room, paneling while I was trying to let the blood flow in my limbs so I can feel them again. I stop from behind me and see the realm’s most annoying Front sleeping. Kangsoo has his arms folded, practically serving as his pillow. His little snores barely reach me. I smile at the thought that when he wakes up, a mark of red spot will probably be painted across his left cheek and his forehead. A sight not so wicked at all.

It will be a long afternoon. I say to myself. If there’s any word that will capture the whole afternoon session in this four-cornered room, it will be boring. Extremely boring. We have been learning about what happened twenty years ago in history class since I was seven. I am about to turn twenty in about a month. Sometimes I wonder which is worse. Sitting uncomfortably in a seat made of steel or listening to a history I can recite myself religiously. The only reason I haven’t skipped class on purpose yet is because I promised my older brother that I would be a good example to my people. An unwritten responsibility for being a prince of the realm. And as much as I respect the realm, I respect my brother the most.

“That’s how the Portals were banned from communicating with us and crossing beyond the boundary.” I say at the same time the teacher said it. He might have heard it because he is looking at me, momentarily confused. I just shrug at him.

Then my thought just wandered to that very moment I learned about the past. Through my mother. Twenty years ago. I wasn’t born yet. I lie on my bed, comforter hid my chest to my toes, as I plead my mother to tell me a story before I go to sleep. And she did. I was thinking of owls in the midnight. Stories about the unicorn. The mermaids would also be interesting. But I wasn’t expecting she would tell me a story of the haunting past. The story of the horror of twenty years ago. I listened attentively like I am about to be told the greatest story of my life.

She talked about the nine realms at first. She talked about how happy she was to born in Prowess. To be born with such Gift. To be living under the same sky with eight different types of people having as equally interesting Gifts. And slowly my mind was imagining things. My heart was beating in abnormal pace as I thought of meeting them.

She told me she adored the Winds the most. At that time I think I did too. The Winds are the people of the realm of Air. They had the Gift of controlling the wind. They will be flying and floating. You will hardly see them in the ground. My mother said she had the opportunity of making friends with one of them named Hana. She said she was lovely. Friendly and charming. And I believed her. She said that was generally how the Winds are. Suddenly, I wanted to meet one too.

At that, she also told me what realm she feared the most. It was the realm of Fire, its people called Flames. She clarified that it was not because they were scary people. It was because of their Gift. Being able to control and produce fire is scary indeed. She said the fire they produce is extremely hot you would easily burn into ashes. Hearing that got me terrified, sending shivers all over my body as I imagine myself burning into ashes. But she also said she admired when they produce blue fire. She mentioned it was hotter than the usual red fire but it was mesmerizing. Then I convinced myself it would not be so bad meeting them after all.

She went on with the other realms and I got as equally immersed in the story-telling I didn’t even realize she was already venturing into the dark past. I only realized it when I saw the fear in her eyes. It was like the fear was alive in it, reliving the very moment of what happened in the past. I tried my best not to stop her because as much as I wanted to wipe the fear in her eyes, I wanted to hear what happened too.

She continued from that time they were trying to evacuate as much people as they can in the Underground. She said the Underground had no entrance, all walls made of strongest metals there is on our planet. The only ways to enter and exit were through the teleportation Gift of the Portals. That is where they hid the most during the war.

Outsiders. That’s what my mother calls them. She said they had telekinetic ability. She refused to call it a Gift. The ability was so foreign they had a hard time containing them. When I asked her what they were doing in Prowess, she said they were here for the Hands. At least that’s to the extent of her knowledge. They were killing everybody else but the Hands. They are capturing them and bringing them into somewhere my mother doesn’t know up to this point of time.

My mind was blurry and my heart ached. Those two realms are the highlights of the war. The Hands from the Realm of Heal who had the Gift of healing. I wonder if their Gift had something to do with the abduction. Their gift was beautiful. Being able to take away pain from people is beautiful. The other one is the Portals from the Realm of Teleportation who had the Gift of teleporting. They can do it in a heartbeat. Any location as long as they know the place. It was the coolest thing I’ve heard of. But after the war, the Hands were extinct and the Portals were stripped of their status as a realm, constraining them into territorial boundaries that once caught beyond it, will be punished by death. Since then, I haven’t heard any news about them except when a Portal gets caught.

My mother was talking about a mistake. The mistake that took all the lives of the remaining survivors of the realm of Heal. She was speaking with intensity but I think they were backed up by guilt too. The guilt of not being able to help. When the Outsiders found out about the Underground, they attacked it. To which they were successful of destroying it. But no Hands were to be found there. Because the Portals have teleported them already the night before. Without prior notice. Without telling anyone where they were.

She mentioned that it worked for a while. The Hands were safe. The war continued but instead of killing people, they were being captured and tortured for information nobody knew but the Portals themselves. Until one day, the Portals were running and trembling as they bring the information of where they hid the rest of the remaining Hands. They were asking for help. Said that the Hands are in trouble. That the Outsiders found out where they were hiding.

My mother cried out when she said it was too late when they arrived. The entire island was bleeding with the bloods of the entire Realm of Heal.

No trace of even a single living Hand.

In that moment, I thought that I hated the Portals too.

 

A rather loud sigh leaves my mouth as I think of the silly six-year old me. I stare at Kangsoo and figure out I will let him be. It is only for the reason that I would be a hypocrite if I call him out for sleeping in class when it is this boring. Besides, he isn’t the only one sleeping. About half of the class is. And I wouldn’t blame them. History class is supposed to be more about our Gifts and the nine realms of Prowess, less about what happened twenty years ago.

I rolled my eyes as I eye my teacher who continues to speak not really giving his two cents about the current state of the class. I watch him as he awkwardly twist his hand and move his head while his eyes avert from any eye contact I try to make with him. That’s when I decided to think that he annoys me.

Contrary from the last year, my teacher this year is a male. Not that it makes any difference to me or that it matters. They are speaking the same language. The same intensity. Like robots who are designed on finishing their jobs, feeling less. Not even the clothes makes a difference. Oh, the clothes.

He is wearing a garment of gray, almost a tracking suit, except its edges are primarily made of steel from head to toe and the chest part was embroidered with an armor. A headgear, like the other realms, concludes the outfit. It has the symbol of Strength; a symbol of our realm. If a person not from the Realm of Strength wears it, I reckon it will be impossible to move. Not only is it very heavy but because of the edges, it will be impossible to move a joint. Oddly enough it is a very weird clothing to wear. Except that they’re not because it is what everybody is wearing but the royal family – ours have a hint of gold on its edges.

The outfit always makes me feel that I am not there for intellectual discussion. Actually, it is for every place. The restaurant. The mall. The hospital. The clothes make me feel they aren’t one. It is as if everywhere I go, I am reminded of who I am and what I can do. That’s the Realm of Strengh for you.

“Do you have any questions, class?” the teacher says.

I eagerly raise my hand.

“Yes, my prince?” the teacher says.

I sigh over the honorific. It is another thing I never liked. It is already enough burden that I am a prince. I don’t like people reminding me every day that I am indeed one. It is for this reason Kangsoo became my best friend. I remember the time he refused to address me ‘my prince’. I was in disbelief. Not because I find him disrespectful but because of his reasoning. “My prince? You don’t look like one. You don’t act like one. I have no business calling you that.” I can still hear in my head the exact way he said that. It was oozing with jealousy that I cannot bear to be offended. I was laughing the whole time. I thought I would rather accept that than having one more person address me the same.

“I was just wondering if you have any idea why the Portals did it?” I say. “You know, like… it makes no sense to me.”

“Kyungsoo, not again!” Kangsoo shouts which startles me.

I turn my head and to my surprise, he is already awake, his face a bit disgruntled. And truth enough, a hint of red shelters part of his face. I reply with a light chuckle. I have been asking the same question for the past twelve years. I would be surprise if he hasn’t had enough of it.

“The reason is not important. The results speak the truth, my prince.” the teacher says.

I just have to look back and shake my head, not really believing what I just heard. It was the same answer from the last history teacher we had. They are indeed robots. “I think that misunderstanding happens. Don’t you think so?” I place my palm flat on the steel table. “Maybe they have a reason?” I say as I try to compose myself. I don’t want to wake up the whole class.

“The entire Heals died because of their actions. No reason will ever suffice, my prince.” the teacher says. There is a greater emphasis on the last sentence.

I twist my tongue into a curl. It is always that. I will always hear how the entire Heals died and it is a cross for the Portals to carry. It is always a dead-end discussion. No. You can’t even call it that.  

I am about to speak my emotions out, not caring now if the whole class wakes up to my raging self, when I feel a tight grip on my hand, following Kangsoo’s voice. “Kyungsoo, did you hear that?”

I stare at him for a moment not entirely sure what he is talking about when I hear the shouting voice in the corridor again. “A Portal has been caught! A Portal has been caught!”

At that exact moment, my eyes widen. Feeling a little constrained, my gaze fixates on Kangsoo. “No way!” we both blurt out.

We run out of the room heading to the elevator. “How long has it been since one was caught?” I ask.

“Five years ago and he claimed he teleported here by mistake.” Kangsoo replies in between catching his breaths.

“But they still killed him anyway.” I say as I bit my lower lip realizing the weight of what I just said. I am confused at the excitement of meeting a Portal and the fright of the same thing happening again.

“I know but it was a protocol that was needed to be observed.” Kangsoo says.

The elevator opens and we both hurry outside the campus. “I’ll see you in the castle.” I yell as I enter the car the guard has readily opened for me and we both part ways.

I lean on the car window, feeling a little more nervous as I see the castle in a distance we are slowly approaching. My mind wanders again to that night my mother told me what happened twenty years ago.

My mother told me how fast things happened in the Underground. When the Outsiders successfully destroyed it, they were in rage when they couldn’t find any Hands. They killed a lot of people. She still cries over the memory of the deceased. Two of them are the queens of Lights and Storms who died right before her eyes. They died protecting the people in the Underground. She couldn’t even move from her position. Afraid that she might endanger me who was at her womb that time.

And she paused a little before she talked about the queen of Flames. She said the queen’s screams when being taken still haunt her today. She ended her story by praying to the Gods to keep her safe. I prayed too. But it was twenty years ago. No one has heard of her. No one knows if she was still alive.

 “My prince, we have arrived.”

I blink twice. I am boring thoughts towards the car window I barely notice our arrival. I offer a timid smile to him, swing my legs on the car door and jump from there. Then I go straight towards the castle.

Following me, my guards are forming inverted pyramid from my side to my back. Their synchronized right-left walks have always bothered me but I do not have the time to bicker with them as I hurry up to the main room, big strides. I push the doors open expecting to see just my mother, father and brother but there is more than six pair of eyes around. All those eyes are on me.

“Kyungsoo, what are you doing here my dear? Your class is yet to end in two hours.” I hear my mother ask but my eyes can’t focus where to look. I end up ignoring her.

Chaos. The entire room is in chaos.

My father. My older brother.  All royal families of the seven realms are in the room. The important officials. The heads of every department and committee I have never bothered to learn. All faces familiar and not. All were painted with worry and shudder.  

The room that is shining in silver and gold no longer serves its purpose of elegance. The entire room screams chaos. “What happened?” is the only thing that goes out of my mouth despite the millions of things I want to ask.

And as if I did not ask anything, as if I did not just show up, the silent room starts to be engulfed by noise again. With everyone speaking at the same time, at different paces, I can barely understand a thing about their lingering words. _We can’t. Not true. Lies. What if._ And everything else I hear is vague.

Amidst the sea of voices, my eyes fall on a tall young man in white, caught in the middle of arguments. He is in the middle of the stairs, leaning on the railings. Both hands intertwined and firmly dangling. It takes me a minute of eyeing him before I realize the man was staring at me ever since I entered the room. It is the only plausible explanation my eyes are able to land on him. You know, the whole staring at someone until he notices you–thingy. I take a few steps and halts when I am close enough to see his smile… Sehun.

My heart has beaten rapidly. “Sehun…” I stutter, taking a few more steps closer just to make sure. And as if my eyes are not enough indication, my lips curls up into a smile. “Sehun!” I yell.

Before I am even able to take another step, I feel a hand gently grab me by my shoulder. Panicking a little, I look up in confusion and see the face of my brother who manages to slide a wink on me as he pulls me into another room. It happened so fast I just let him do it.

As soon as he lets go of me, I blurt out “Kyungchan, what is happening?”

“Since when did you drop hyung when talking to me?” he says.

He offers me a sweet smile that never fails to calm me down all the time. I grab the nearest chair I can see and sit comfortably, trying to relax and breathe some more. I reach for the glass of water he gives me and I take a little sip. The water is warm and I am glad because my throat feels so cold I might not be able to talk straight. “I’m sorry, hyung. I know I’m being unreasonable but nobody’s talked to me yet.” I pause, contemplating whether to speak again. “I know a Portal was captured.”

He sits in front of me. His smile never left his face. “I guess my younger brother is all grown up now, eh. I was prepared to baby you forever.”

Hearing that, I feel giddy inside. My brother will always be mesmerizing. I am his entire opposite. Calm. Composed. Calculated. No woman, or man even, could ever resist him. He truly embodies what being a Front is. “You can always do that, hyung.” I sigh. “But I’m big enough to know things.”

“Hmmm.” He replies with a hum. He grabs both sides of my shoulder and looks me in the eye. “I know. Now listen carefully.” He pauses for a while, probably thinking of the right words to say. “A Portal has been captured. He brought some news with him too.”

His stare is so intense I felt the importance of the said news before he even says it.

 


	2. Part I The Princes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ps. I just decided to make it a series

**Part I** The Princes

Chapter II

 

“Kyungsoo! What does he look like?” Kangsoo yells.

I snap out of my thoughts at the sound of Kangsoo. I am too busy thinking of what I heard earlier I haven’t heard Kangsoo’s voice until now. Judging by his rants, he has probably been trying to get my attention for a while now. I leave the window open, place both of my feet on the floor and take a dive on my bed. “I haven’t met him.” I say.

“What do you mean?” He says. I hear creaks in my bed and the next thing I know, he is lying next to me.

I look at him with despair. “My brother said no one is allowed to visit him. He is being held captive, probably at the magnetic room so he wouldn’t be able to teleport.” I say.

“Oh right.” He says. His voice fades. “But do you know what happened?” he asks.

I look at him suspiciously and he seems to catch my worry. “I am not going to tell anyone, I promise.” he says.

I eye him. The last time he said that, he had told everyone in the classroom. “Oh come on! That was one time.” he says in defense.

“Alright.” I say. “A Portal has indeed been caught.”

He lets out a very long ‘oh’ I got distracted. I look at him with lethal eyes. “Sorry!” he flashes a toothy smile. “Go on then. Talk.”

I clear my throat and continued. “He has news with him too-”

“What news?” he yells with excitement.

“Will you let me finish?” I yell at him and he put both of his hands up in an act of surrender. He mouths another ‘sorry’.

“One more cut and I will not speak again.” I say which will hopefully shut him up. “My brother said the Portal asks for help. He claims that the prince of the Hands is alive and is hidden in the island of Jaseok, the island where the Portals hid the Hands but got killed instead” I hold my breath for a second. “And that the Portals are being persecuted for information as we are speaking now.”

I sit there not believing what I have been saying as well. I wait for Kangsoo’s reaction. But he seems oddly quiet. Perhaps he is too speechless to even talk. I look at him and he just looks at me back. “Will you not say anything?”

“You told me not to talk!” he yells at me.

I hit his forehead. “Idiot! You can talk now.”

As soon as I said that, he jumps out of the bed and screams so loud, I have to cover my ears and wish the guards won’t come rescuing me in this room. “What the fuck! That can’t be true!” he yells.

That’s true. That news can’t be true. That’s what I thought too. It will be too impossible. How can the prince of Hands be alive until now? It has been twenty years. Even if he did survive from the hands of the Outsiders, he will die out of hunger. Even if he didn’t die out of hunger, he will die out getting eaten by wild animals. The Hands are known to be the weakest of the nine realms. They do not know how to fight and they refuse to. They only know how to heal people. Even if he did survive, why didn’t he come back here? Twenty years would have been enough to travel by foot.

When I turn back to my senses, Kangsoo has just finished mumbling possibilities himself. I can’t blame him. I don’t know what to make out of this news too.

“But what if it’s true?” he says.

I look at him in horror. “Then the Portals are really being persecuted now and we have to hurry up and save them.” I say.

“But how?” he asks.

“I have to convince my parents or my brother at least.” I say.

“Do you believe him yourself?” he asks.

“No. I mean yes. I mean I don’t know.” I say in frustration. “That’s why I need to talk with him personally. I need him to make me believe him.”

Kangsoo climbs back to the bed. He forces his head onto my lap, smiling as he looks up to me. “Can you tell me again?”

“Tell you what?” I ask.

“The magnetic force and how it works.” He grins.

I fall back, my hands found its way on my temples as I roll my eyes. “Not again. We’ve learn it in class. I’ve explained it to you a dozen times. You never listen. Besides, we don’t have time. We need to act now.”

He whines. “It’s different now. I promise.”

I just stare at him in disbelief.

“Alright! In return, I’ll help you get pass through the guards so you can talk to the Portal.” He says which feels like a good offer. It will not hurt to explain to him one more time.

“Call!” I say. “I’ll say it in simple terms so you better listen. The magnetic force is like our weakness. All nine realms. Our body needs fully concentrated energy to be able to control our Gift. The magnetic force disrupts this concentration. This in turn limits our ability.”

“Wow, that was so not simple terms at all.” he rolls over.

“Yeah I figured out your tiny brain cells can’t comprehend that.” I remark. “Just know that the stronger the magnetic force is, the more you lose control of your ability.”

Kangsoo hums. “The magnetic force in that room might be so strong then, he can’t even teleport.”

I nod in agreement. “That room actually uses electromagnetic field.”

“What’s the difference?” he asks.

“It can be turned off. “ I say. “It doesn’t even have to be a room. A handcuff, a belt, a blanket… anything that can be wrapped around you with a magnetic force can make you lose control of your ability. They were just being civil.” I sigh. “That must have been how he was caught too.”

“Kyungsoo.” Kangsoo says gently, almost whispering.

I cup my hands to my elbow. I feel the breeze touch my skin, bringing light tingling sensation to my upper body I have to grip my arms to shake the feeling off. I heard Kangsoo call my name but my mind is somewhere in between plans on how to convince my parents to trust the caught Portal and plans how to get pass through the people guarding the magnetic room. Surely, I have to do the latter to find out. I am not even sure if I can trust the Portal yet. But somehow, I just have this feeling that he is telling the truth.

“Kyungsoo!” Kangsoo says with intensity. He probably noticed I haven’t even move a bone.

I look at him with blank face. “Will you shut it? I’m thinking.” I say as I was about to ignore him when I notice the astonishment in his eyes. His fingers are shaking and held midway, pointing at the direction of which appears to be the window I left open earlier… with a man. Flying. Smiling. Staring. “Sehun!” I blurt out.

“Oh, so that’s the lover boy. I thought you were just imagining him.” Kangsoo says from behind me.

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” I accuse in haste knowing fully that it was my fault. He just gives me a grim look probably not believing he became the culprit.

“He was trying to tell you, you know.” Sehun butts in, his smile is even sweeter now that I had a fair look. “What must have you been thinking to be that distracted?”

And there it is. That familiar warmth. I feel it. It was seven months ago when I first did. From the same person. From the same voice that appeared right in front of me. So sudden but so perfect.

I was fixing my pants on the way back to my classroom when I remembered I forgot to wash my hands. I had zoned off so long in the comfort room I had to hurry in my way back to the class. It was then I noticed people are running towards my direction in a hurry too. I managed to pull one of them. Skinny with thick eyeglasses on. “What’s going on?” I asked.

“People say they’ve spotted the Winds flying, my prince.” the student said.

“Where?” I asked again. I noticed the discomfort in his eyes. I must have been too excited by the news my grip on his hand tightened. I loosened it up a bit and smiled to ease him up.

“At the field, my prince. People are headed there.” He answered.

Soon, I found myself with the flock. I had seen the Winds flying in videos my mother would show me. But it was never in person and those videos was five years ago. Too long ago. It would be an understatement to say that I was excited to see them.

The seven remaining realms might have been closer after the war but rarely do these realms visit each other’s places. Although, there is one place where it would seem like the heart of all realms. It’s called the Market. Like its name suggests, it is the place where most transactions and works of Prowess occur. Nothing really fun, just serious stuff. But it was magical and lively. At least that’s what my brother would tell me. He also promised to bring me there but that was five years ago. It must have been forgotten already.

A place filled with people of the seven realms. Different Gifts. Different clothes. I could imagine the Winds flying above me. The Aquas making fountains dance. The Ices making ice castles. The Flames, Lights and Storms making an explosive show. And our realm would be the audience because I think my realm doesn’t do much.  I was imagining a circus. But of course it wasn’t.

By the time I reached the field, I was panting so hard. I had never run that fast in my life. I looked above me, my hand covering part of my eyes, and traced any hint of the Winds in the sky. But there was none. Perhaps I was too late. I looked some more. About a minute or two. And gave up. They were gone. Probably were never there from the very beginning.

Feeling defeated, I took shade at the side of the school building. Head and hopes down.

“Did you see them, my prince?”

I would have jumped out of the voice if I wasn’t feeling so down. Instead, I looked straight in the direction of the voice and wondered when this man got here. Or was he there all along? “No. I’m starting to believe they do not really exist.” I said.

“Why not?” he asked.

“Well I have lived this far and…” I halted, falling into realization. I lifted my head again just to have one more look. White pants. White sleeveless. White scarf with strips of gold. Headgear with the symbol of air. “No way!” I yelled.

“You must have been so disappointed you didn’t even notice I was floating the whole time.” The man said.

My mouth fell ajar. Truth enough, his feet were not on the ground. The tips of his white shoes are pointed two inches above the ground, not exactly touching it. He was floating! I gasped.

“So, am I real enough?”

I just stared at him for seconds not exactly knowing what to say. He was just starting back. Smiling. The sweetest I have ever seen too. It was too good to be true. Then it hit me. Maybe I was hallucinating. That maybe I was imagining things out of desperation. “You can’t be real.”

As if on cue, he slowly walks towards me, took my legs under his right arm, my back supported by his left and before I knew it, we were up in the sky. We were flying probably twenty feet from the ground. I could see the whole school building from here.

“There you go princess. I knew you were heavy but I didn’t imagine it to be this heavy.” he said.

I was too busy gasping for air I didn’t have the time to be offended. It was ironic because the wind in this part of the sky seems to be refreshing but I was breathless. I don’t understand but we were flying even higher and I can already see a portion of the entirety of my realm. I could see the clouds just few meters high above me. My vision was working but my mind was left behind the school ground. This was insane. But surprisingly I am not scared.

“Sehun.” I mumbled after forgetting for a moment that I can speak. “Your name’s Sehun.” I say remembering our history class. I momentarily thanked myself for being a good student.

He smiled. “Someone’s been listening attentively in History class.” he replied with a mischievous look.

I stared at him for a while. The more I did, the more I felt it. The warmth. It was soothing. It crawls in my heart in a matter of seconds. And it stays here. It lingers in circle… as if my heart was coated with something warm. And sweet. Like honey. For a moment, I was confused. What do I make out of this? And I just lost it. “Can I scream?”

For a bit, he looked at me, confused. “Scream... you mean like…” he paused, hesitation draws out of his face and he opened his mouth again, “Alright, sweetheart, scream away!”

And I screamed. I screamed on top of my lungs. I was flying. I was flying!

By the time we went down the bell has rang, signifying that school’s over and it was time to go home. It also meant I had missed two of my remaining classes in the afternoon. But I regretted nothing. That was one of the best things that happened to me. “Thank you.” I said and I meant it.

“Well if you’re thankful meet me again next time?” he said.

“How?” I asked.

“When the wind blows really hard, just know I’m here.” he made a twirl and the wind hit me softly.

I chuckled. “Then you don’t have to ask. I’m Kyungsoo.”

“I know. You’re not the only one who listens in History class.” he pointed at my clothes. “How do you think I found out you’re a prince?”

I was just speechless. He would seem like a simple guy but he was ahead of me in so many ways.

“I better get going now. Sometimes I’d like to think I’m a bad ass rebel, I run away from my guards.” he tossed a couple of flowers on the air and made the wind blow its petals that rained on me. “These are Apple blossoms. It means a promise. And I promise we will see each other again.” Then he left with a sweet smile.

I caught a petal and put two and two together. The Winds the other students might have seen were his guards following after his trail. I chuckled.

Since then, I have been meeting Sehun ever so often it was impossible to forget his face. Then small stares turned to blushes. Small talks turned to kisses. Before I knew it, there was something special within us already. Sehun never talked about it. And I didn’t too. I guessed we were contented with what we had. Without having the need to question it. Perhaps we were also afraid because love between two different realms is forbidden.

 

“Well come on inside or you like it better outside?” I invite.

Sehun just laugh and slides his body on the window, landing on his feet. “I’m kind of thinking you were thinking of me to be that distracted.” he tosses what seems to be a white tulip in the air and blew it to my direction which I catch in time. “Can’t blame you though. If I have someone as sweet, as caring, and as handsome as me I would miss him too.” he smiles. The type of smile which knows he had hit my weakness. I hate it.

“Uhm, is this the part where I exit?” Kangsoo awkwardly rolls out of bed.

I just roll my eyes on him.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” he says before he leaves the room.

“You know I hate flowers.” I say to Sehun.

“Yeah. Except that you love it and you’re just too proud to admit.” He lifts me over and kisses me. He kisses my nose, my cheeks, my forehead and kisses my lips once again, making me giggle. “I missed you.” he admits.

That’s when I remember. I free myself out of his embrace. “One month.” I say. “One month without hearing a thing from you and you think it is okay to kiss me now?” I give him a sulky look hoping he would bite it even though I already allowed myself to be kissed all over.

He takes the flower in the bed and places it in my hand. “White tulip.” he mutters. “A tulip flower means a lot of things but a white one means forgiveness.”

I had to look away because I am almost give in. Damn Sehun and his flowers.

“Look at me.” He lifts up my chin. “I’m giving this to you because I’m asking for forgiveness. And I will explain.” Sehun raises my hand that holds the flower. “Open it.”

I stare at the flower and reluctantly peel the petals. At the center of the flower lies a black velvety circle and Sehun points at it. “This, in the flower language, represents a lover’s heart. It means I came here with all heart. Now will you give me all ears?”

I was an inch close at losing it. I had to stop myself from showering him with kisses right then. His actions are so genuine. His words are so pure. It is impossible to be mad at him for long. But I have to listen to his explanation first. “Why do you know so much about flowers?”

Sehun cheekily smiles. “I’ll take that as you wanting to hear my explanation. My mother found out about me being a rebel. Or some sort. She literally had me locked down. I can’t believe. I was home-schooled. I felt like a bird trapped in a cage.” he pauses as if he is guilty of locking birds in cages then he talks again. “If a Portal had not been caught I doubt I’ll see you this…”

“Sehun!” I say. I almost forgot I am in a hurry to get to talk to the Portal. And having Sehun mention the Portal gives me an idea. I hold his hand and squeeze it gently. “I forgive you.”

He gawks at me, undeniably confused.

“But help me talk with the Portal.” I finish.


	3. Part I The Princes

**Part I** The Princes

Chapter III

 

“Are you sure this is going to work?” Sehun whispers nervously as he is hidden with me in a corner where we had a good view of the guards securing the perimeters of the magnetic room but at the same time invisible from their sight. It is heavily guarded but it is expected. No blind spot. “I’ve counted about five.” he added, referring to the guards.

“Look up there.” I say.

It is a one short corridor leading to the door. From that alone, it would have been impossible to get pass through the guards without getting noticed. However, the ceiling is high enough to which I thought Sehun’s Gift is advantageous.

“Only one thing. They need to be distracted.” I say.

Right on time, Kangsoo appears on the other side and walks straight to the guards. He is immediately stopped but he pushes himself through them that the other guards have to leave their stands to calm him down. On cue, Sehun and I fly above them as swiftly as possible. I have to cover my mouth cause I am about to burst into laughter. Kangsoo’s acting is so dry. I lightly push the door open and gently close it, barely leaving a sound.

“Phew.” Sehun sighs.

I smirk at him and proceed to scan the room. White even walls and a bunch of tubes. There is nothing really much inside but another room in the shape of cylinder located at the very middle. I look at Sehun and he nods at me. We both know that must be the room encircled with electromagnet.

We circle around it and find this little window in square shape with two speakers attached on both upper sides of it. The window is not really window-like. You can’t see anything from the outside. It looks screened but very thick. “Hello?” I say nervously. I’m glad my voice didn’t crack.

Nobody answers. For a moment I thought we are both wrong. That no one is really inside. Maybe he was transferred. “Hello?” Sehun says.

There is a slight ruffling sound that comes from the speaker before we hear him. “Who’s that? Please let me out! Please!” the voice cries out.

I don’t need to see him for me to know that he has long been crying. His voice is hoarse and husky, probably from too much sobbing. It also sounds tired and hopeless. My heart hurts just hearing him and Sehun seems to notice because he gently pushes me aside to do the talking.

“Hi sir. This is Sehun from the realm of Air.” he says.

“My prince.” the Portal says almost faintly but we hear him right. He knows Sehun is a prince. “Please let me out. Please believe me. If we go now we can save them. We can save my people. Please help!” he cries out again.

I tug Sehun a little and he lets me get near to the window again. “Is it true?” I say. “Is what you’re saying true?”

“It’s true! Please! I am begging you. You can kill me if you found out I lied. Just please! We need to go.” he says.

I look at Sehun and he nods at me. I know he feels it too. There is some certainty in this person’s words. He’s hurting. He’s pleading. He sounds like he would rather die than be trapped in here for long. He’s telling the truth.

I immediately run out of the room with Sehun. The guards are too surprised to see us that they haven’t moved a single step to follow us. We meet Kangsoo at the edge of the hall and I know he knows because he doesn’t ask anymore. We reach the railings to which we see the floors down and above us.

“Here, hold both of my arms.” Sehun spreads his arms a little. I grab the right side and Kangsoo grabs the left side. The room of the king and queen is on the seventh floor and we are flying to reach that floor.

“Whoaaa.” Kangsoo exclaims as he looks down.

“I’m guessing this is your first time to fly.” Sehun says to Kangsoo.

“Not only that, this is my first time holding an arm of the prince of Winds.” Kangsoo chuckles.

We land on the seventh floor, just in front of the door of the meeting room. The door is shut tight and the two guards with their armors intact, slightly taller but definitely bigger than us are standing in front of it. I smile at them as a cue to let us in but they stop us midway. “We can’t let you in at the moment, my prince. Your parents are not to be disturbed.” the right one says.

“I’m gonna take just a minute.” I say.

“I’m really sorry, my prince.” he says.

I look at Sehun and Kangsoo in dismay. We have done and accomplished so many things already just to be halted by this. Sehun’s scarf is already hanging backwards and largely disproportionate. Kangsoo’s hair is a mess and his armor slightly slanted, probably from his acts earlier. There must be something I can do. Just then, Sehun pulls me over and places his mouth on my ears. “Do you want me to send them flying?”

I look at him in suspicion. “Can you?”

“I’ll try.” he shrugs and takes three steps back. He puts his right foot backwards and slowly positions his hand forward, palms facing the guards and pushes. I can feel the wind swarm beside me and I’ve encountered enough gentle winds in my life to know that this one would definitely send me flying. I pull up my hands for applause when I glance by the guards and they hardly moved an inch at all. They are fighting against it with force. “Harder, Sehun. Harder!” I yell.

“They’re too heavy!” he says, clenching his teeth.

I signal Kangsoo to take the one in the left. He looks at me with horror in his eyes and I know because this idea is nothing but crazy and I’ll probably get a handful of scolding for this but when I see Kangsoo charge on the left, I boost up my strength and charge to the one in the right too. “My prince, please don’t do this.” I hear him say before I bump on him and I am not sure if he meant that he is afraid of me or he meant to warn me. I’m guessing the latter. The next thing I know, Kangsoo is screaming so loud. I look at him and he is sent flying on the left direction. Thankfully before he hits the wall, Sehun’s wind has pulled him back or else he would have ended up wrecked.

“What is happening here?”

I stop pushing the guard as I blink on my brother looking at me in disbelief. I awkwardly let out a dry laugh towards him hoping the guard will send me flying too but this time to oblivion. I glance at Kangsoo and he is already on his knees, probably chanting prayers to the Gods. Sehun has his entire upper body bent for a bow. “Hyung, I can explain.” I say, my voice cracks.

“Get inside!” he shouts and we all flinch. “Sehun, your parents have been looking for you.” he adds.

I look at Sehun, mouthing a ‘sorry’ but he just shakes his head at me, giggling.

“Aren’t you gonna ask if I’m okay?” Kangsoo bickers at me and I can’t help but make fun of him.

“I can’t believe you got thrown just like that.” I say.

“Yeah, as if you won’t. The only reason he didn’t send you flying is because you’re a prince. Privilege!” he says and I hate to admit it but I agree. That would be the only explanation why I wasn’t sent flying.

When we enter, all three of us leave the laughs outside. As I scan the room, I feel a stone got stuck in my throat. There are ten people inside sitting in different chairs and couches or some sort – the couches are just extra-long chairs made of steel topped by cushions which are only brought out when there are guests to make them feel comfortable. I decide to just keep calling it couch. On the right side, my mother, father and brother are all seated in one couch ushering for me to come over. Beside them is another couch, with two persons probably at the same age with my parents. They are wearing white clothes. The same with Sehun. Perhaps they are his parents. Of course they are. They call Sehun to come over as well.

“Kangsoo, go home at once and send my regards to your parents.” my father says.

I glance at Kangsoo as he bows. “Of course, my king.” He waves his hand at me and Sehun then he is out of our sight.

I glance back at my parents when I feel Sehun’s hand grab my arm. He takes me with him as he walks towards them. There is someone else sitting alone in a chair on the right side of my parents. I didn’t see him earlier. He is considerably young. Younger than most of the people in some sort of interrupted discussion. Is he a prince? Perhaps. His head gear has the symbol of the Lights. Then I remember. The realm of Sun lost their king and queen during the war. He must be their living son. What’s his name again?

I shift my gaze and silently curse myself when he catches me staring at him. Baekhyun. That is Baekhyun, I remember. He is so young. A year older than me if I remember our lessons correctly. He is wearing one piece of clothing that ends around three inches above his ankle. Yes. Just like a Greek clothing. Except it’s in pastel yellow. The three golden rings tightly wrapped on each of his upper arms make him look untouchable. It is hidden from this view but I’m pretty sure a gold rope is also wrapped around his waist just like what I remember in the books. It suits him. He is like a Greek prince.

As soon as we reach them, we offer our greetings. Sehun’s parents give me a hug and say very nice things to me. I thank them politely. I look at my brother and I know he is still disappointed at me. One look at my parents and I know they know too. I sit awkwardly beside my brother. Now I got a fair view of the people in front of me. With their headgears I am able to recognize which realm they are from. From left to right, there is the king of Storms, the queen of Ices, the king of Flames and the queen of Aquas.

I feel so small being in one room with them.

Cough. I hear Sehun coughs from beside and I know he means for me to start talking. I sit there not knowing what to do. I honestly do not know how to start or how to convince them. I just know I need them to believe in the Portal. I take a deep breath, making sure my voice won’t crack so I wouldn’t look like a joke in front of these people. “Mom.” I say. When my mom’s eyes land at mine, I swear I swallowed all the words back. I wish my voice will just talk on its own without me formulating the words.

“My queen, we think the Portal is telling the truth.” and there it is, the voice. But it isn’t mine. It’s Sehun’s. He saves me once again.

From behind me I can hear Sehun’s parents making him clarify his words. I look at him and finally find the courage to speak. “Mom, the Portal. He’s speaking the truth.”

“Kyungsoo, why are you saying this?” She says. From her tone, it doesn’t look like this will end well.

“I know Mom. It’s hard to believe me but I talked to him. He’s telling the truth. We need to hurry and save the Portals!” I say.

“What? How did you talk with him? Kyungsoo, what is this all about?” she says.

I bit my lip. “We sneaked in.”

“Kyungsoo that was not allowed of you!” my father speaks and I feel my blood drain out of my face.

“What makes you say so?” from the right side, I hear Baekhyun asks. I almost gave him a hug for saving me from this tensioned situation. He looks at me with a smile. His smile is the brightest. Like the sun. He is indeed a son of the Sun.

“I talked to him. I asked him questions. It doesn’t make sense that he will risk his life here just to give us information that does not even feel like putting us in danger. He was pleading. He was crying. I know it from my heart. I feel it. He’s speaking the truth.” I say.

“It is of no use. We have already decided to execute him tomorrow morning.” my father butts in.

My heart freezes in time and I can’t seem to digest what my father said. Tears just roll down. I can feel it slide in my cheek down to my lips. “No! You can’t. Please, dad.” I drop on my knees, sobbing.

Why am I crying? I ask myself as I look down on the floor that has drops of my tears. I do not understand but my heart feels like it will rip apart. Like I have lost something so dear to me. Which will make sense if I did but I have no business with the Portals. I haven’t met even a single one of them in person. But there is something with that Portal’s voice that clenches my heart. And the thought that he long to help his realm from the hands of the Outsiders just make me feel so guilty. Because I can’t do anything. Because I fail him.

I feel someone pulling me up. “Here, let’s bring you somewhere.” Kyungchan whispers to me and I try to speak but words don’t come out. I don’t have the energy to even stop my brother from taking me somewhere. He lifts me up and walks towards the door and I think it is the end when I hear Baekhyun speak again.

“I believe him.” Baekhyun says that makes Kyungchan stop from his track.

“I mean I understand where Kyunho is coming from. The Portal has risked his life. He has given us information and I think the reason we are hesitating is because his information seemed too superficial. Too unreal. But somewhere in my heart, I feel that he was telling the truth.” he says.

Kyungchan has placed me down on my feet when Baekhyun stops talking. I look at him and he looks at me, smile is still the brightest but now I see the sadness in his eyes. I probably look like a mess right now. He might have said my name wrong. But I don’t care. I run to him and hug him. He flinches and I know it must have taken him aback but I do not let go. “Thank you.” I say.

“I agree too. I mean what could be the worst that could happen to us? We are strong in numbers.” I hear Sehun say.

I let go from the hug and I see Sehun approaching me with a handkerchief. “Here, crybaby.”

I take the hanky and hug him. There is a moment of silence for a couple of minutes. The other royalties seem to be thinking hard. I glance at my father and he does too.

“Alright. Kyungchan, I need Kyungsoo and Sehun out of here. We will discuss again.” I hear my father say and that is enough for me. The fact that I tried and make them rethink their decision is enough for me. I can only hope now that they consider our suggestion.

Kyungchan leads us outside, his arms wrap around me. As soon as the door shuts, I look at him apologetically. “I’m sorry, hyung. I just needed to try. That’s all.”

He cups my face in his palms and kisses my forehead. “I know baby. Now stop crying. I am not mad. You know I hate it when you cry. It has been a long time since you did too.” He takes the hanky from my hand and wipes away my tears. “Come on. Let’s get you to your room.”

“No.” I say. “Can I please go to the magnetic room?”

He hesitates at first but nods anyway. “Ten minutes. I’ll give you ten minutes then let’s get you to your room.”

When we arrive at the room I feel the excitement fill me up. I want to run to the small window and tell the Portal that he has a chance of coming out alive here. That he has a chance to save his realm. But I do no such thing. I am still not sure whether that will really happen. The last thing I want to do is give him false hope given his circumstances.

Instead, I walk slowly to him and just look at the window for minutes. Lots of things are running in my mind. What if I am wrong? What if my heart is wrong? Then I have put the other realms in danger. I will be forever blamed of it. Kyungsoo, the prince who endangered the seven realms. I bit my lower lip and shake the thought away. I can’t back out now.

I feel a hand squeeze my shoulder from behind. “I’ll leave you and Sehun here for a while. I’ll go back to the meeting room. When I come back, let’s get you to your room.” Kyungchan says.

I show him a weak smile and hope that he convinces them as well. “Thank you.” I say.

Sehun and I are left in the room, quite exhausted. The struggle and worry of getting to where we are headed earlier seem to pour on me now. I can feel my legs shaking and my right shoulder is in pain. Must be muscle pain I accumulated from trying to wrestle the guard earlier. I think of Kangsoo and wonder if he made it home already. Is his body aching too? I smile at the thought of him getting thrown away.

“You did good, you know?” I hear Sehun say from behind.

“You did too.” I say.

“I did?” he asks.

“Yes. Thank you for backing up Kangsoo earlier. He would have smashed himself in that unbreakable wall if you haven’t pulled him back with your wind.” I say.

He chuckles. “I was holding back, you know.”

I raise my eyebrows on him in confusion.

“Back then, when I was trying to send the guards flying. I was kind of holding back my Gift. Afraid that I might blow both of you as well.” he says.

I laugh. “You don’t have to save face now. I know you’re strong.” I say.

“You do?” he says, wrapping his arms around me. I nod.

“Then I deserve a kiss, perhaps?” he says, rubbing his nose on my nape.

I pull him over for a quick kiss. This is good, having Sehun here. He is one of the few people that calm me down. He pulls me tighter and kisses me some more. He kisses me slowly and tenderly, sometimes nibbling on my lower lip, and smiling in between. He kisses without unnecessary rush, just simple and sometimes restrained if he feels like dong so. It is kind of romantic and teasing. When we stop to catch our breaths, he asks me if it is okay to kiss me longer than that and I just laugh at his politeness.

The romantic scene isn’t for long though. The door opens and reveals my family, the royalties of the other six realms including Baekhyun who is behind my brother. He finds me staring at him and I wait for his confirmation. He gives me his signature bright smile as usual but I wonder if that means I have succeeded or it is just his normal greeting to people.

Kyungchan goes straight to me and gives me a tight hug. “We are leaving first thing tomorrow. Let’s get you to your room so they can talk to him.”

I let out a lump of air in my chest. I don’t even remember holding my breath that long but I let it all out and hug Kyungchan tighter. I feel a sense of delight rush through my veins and I feel thankful, happy and giddy all at the same time. I can’t help but smile. I glance at Baekhyun and as soon as he looks at me I mouth a thank you to him. I stride towards my father and embrace him too. He gives me a pat in my head. I also pull in my mother for a hug. She gives me a kiss on my cheek and told me to go back to my room. I thank everybody in the room, mentally tell the Portal that it’s going to be fine now, and head to my room with my brother.

I sit at the edge of my bed feeling delighted at most. Kyungchan comes in and kneels in front of me. He reaches for my hand and gently squeezes it. “Listen. We are leaving tomorrow. Now, originally father told me you can’t come with us and I understand because it’s too dangerous…”

“But hyung!” I say and he hushes me.

“I know. I know. I convinced him to let you come but”

I pull him up for a hug and shower him with kisses, not letting him finish. “I love you hyung, you’re the best.” I say.

He pinches both of my cheeks. “I love you too but you need to promise that you will never leave my side.”

I nod at him twice. “I promise.”

Then he pulls me in for a hug.

 

The morning has come but the sun hasn’t shone yet. I stand near my window watching the gloomy sky be graced by the presence of a flock of jays. The wind is extra strong today, whispering sounds of the upcoming rain and bringing smell of the nearby daffodils. I let out a sigh of hope as today is going to be out of my ordinary.

“Ready?” I hear my brother say from behind me. I look at him with worry in my eyes. “Don’t worry. Whatever’s out there, I won’t let it harm you.” he says.

I smile as I follow him out thinking he got it wrong. I am not worried for my safety. I worry for the safety of the Portals.

We ride a car to get to the fields where the plane is waiting for us. As I step out, I see a number of planes in one row ready to take off. Suddenly everything feels surreal and I feel my head get heavier. I reach for my headgear and loosen it a bit before walking to the nearest plane in our side. This is it. In a few minutes we will get outside the boundary that separates the seven realms and the Portals. I am not so sure what to feel about that.

Just around fifteen minutes of flying, I can already see the walls as high as the clouds slowly getting closer to us. I push my face to the window, my forehead feels its coldness but I keep my eyes open and wide as I observe the wall. It is my first time seeing it. I never get pass the gates of our realm let alone the forest that leads to here. It is breathtakingly tall and sturdy. As we get closer, I can see its odd patterns getting clearer until I realize they are not really patterns. They are just big stones piled on top of each other that made lots of staggered lines and small holes. Whoever made this must have put a lot of effort in it.

As we pass by the boundary, the rain starts to pour and the sky turns to black. I can see the clouds getting thicker and darker and after that I no longer see anything outside. I look at my brother who is seated in front of me and judging by the look he has on his face, this is not supposed to happen. I swallow a little of my nervousness and form my hand into a ball of fist. This is not the time to be afraid.

When the plane lands, I thought we were still in the sky. It is too dark we can’t see anything at all. That is when I realize these aren’t clouds anymore. These are smokes. Black smokes. We are currently engulfed by a black smoke which is too thick it makes me wonder where it came from. I wait for the doors to open but it stays tightly shut. Then I hear my father speak.

“The smoke is too thick. We can’t go out yet. Let’s wait for the Winds to arrive.” he says.

I remain there seated, waiting for the surrounding to get clear. My mind is already venturing into worse case possibilities. But I try as much to calm down and think of good things. Maybe this was a strategy from the Portals. To cover themselves from black smoke. If it is, it is very clever of them because then, they will be hidden from the Outsiders. I hide my hands at my back because it is shaking uncontrollably. I don’t want my father seeing it or he might make me stay here. I try to even out my breathing and it seems like it’s not working because Kyungchan is now sitting beside me.

“Are you okay?” he whispers.

“Yes. Just a little nervous.” I lie because the gods know how nervous I am at the moment I don’t think I’ll be able to move a limb.

Kyungchan slides his arm around me and it makes me feel a little better. That my brother is here to calm my nerves down. That I am not alone. I look at the window and see that the surrounding is slowly clearing up. The Winds must have arrived and are currently steering the black smokes away. It takes around five minutes more before the surrounding is finally clear. The doors open up and I immediately push myself up to go outside.

As soon as I put my feet on the ground, I had to put my hand on my nose and try not to breathe for a while. The place smells like burnt tires and woods. The smell is so strong it sticks to my nostrils and throat enough to make me cough several times. I try as much as possible to scan the place and see any potential threat but there is nothing to see aside from burning houses and black smokes. The place is in total devastation. From a distance, we heard a scream. I try to run for it but my brother pulls me back.

“Remember your promise?” he says and it is enough to get me back to my senses. He puts me behind him as we both run for it.

We reach the ground that seems to be covered in black. I must have ran faster than I should have because I stand there, feeling my lungs collapsing before me. I try my best to let in so much air as I could but I guess it was a bad decision. The air seems to be more toxic to inhale the closer you get to the burning realm. I fall down on four, seeing the black substance bury my hand. I try to grasp it but the wind blows it out of my hand. That’s when I realize these are ashes. We are probably standing in burnt grassland. These are grasses burnt to ashes.

I start to beat my chest and leave it to my hopes that my lungs won’t fail me. Not now. I hear my brother rush to my side. My vision is starting to become blurry and my hearing feels so fuzzy but I hear him ask me if I’m okay. Before I can answer, I hear another scream. I try to look for it and I see him from a distance. Then in a blink he’s gone. I try to look for him again and I see him few meters from the burning realm, in his arms is what seems to be a body. He’s crying and screaming. It takes me what is left of my strength to prop myself up and run to him. The closer I get, the more it is harder to breathe, the more I slow down. Then I see it. The sight makes me fall into the ground again. I couldn’t believe my own eyes. Bodies. Dead bodies lay just few meters in front of me. Hundreds of them. I see the screaming person, whose voice is now I recognized to be from the Portal we caught a few days ago, stands up, raises a knife near his neck, and cuts his throat. “No!” I try to scream so loud but my voice fell short before I black out.


End file.
